gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Пухля/Галерея
1 сезон Заставка Гравити Фолз Opening mabel waddles.png Opening mabel pig.gif Свинья путешественника во времени S1e9 win a pig.png S1e9 waddles in pen.png S1e9 waddles in the win a pig pen.png S1e9 mabel sees waddles.png S1e9 look girls.png S1e9 Mabel guessing Waddles' weight.png S1e9 mabel holding waddles.png S1e9 mabel wins pig.png S1e9 knife and fork.png S1e9 Mabel stares at Waddles.png S1e9 dipper suprised.png S1e9 Doctor Waddles.png S1e9 mabel and dr waddles.png S1e9 twins confronting blandin.png S1e9 Dipper angrily pointing.png S1e9 blandin camo.png S1e9 watch malfunction.png S1e9 Dino ref.png S1e9 dipper wants to use time machine.png S1e9 Mabel pointing at Blendin.png S1e9 encountering Blendin.png S1e9 stole time machine.png S1e9 mabel loves waddles.png S1e9 Mabel with Waddles.png S1e9 Mabel kisses Waddles.png S1e9 the gang going in time.png S1e9 travel back first.png S1e9 waddles runs away.png S1e9 Dipper thinking.png S1e9 mabel holding waddles cheeks.png S1e9 Dipper lost again.png S1e9 mabel and waddles photobooth.png S1e9 mabel waddles picture 1.png S1e9 mabel waddles picture 2.png S1e9 mabel waddles picture 3.png S1e9 waddles eating pizza.png S1e9 Manly Dan son with Shmipper.png S1e9 ferris wheel ride.png S1e9 pacifica takes waddles.png S1e9 pacifica drags waddles.png S1e9 waddles hates pacifica.png S1e9 mabel happy.png S1e9 bear hug.png S1e9 waddles on back.png S1e9 time police.png S1e9 dipper and mabel eating.png S1e9 mabe's brain hurts.png S1e9 Mabel Petting Waddles.png Бой бойцов S1e10 stan afraid of heights.png S1e10 mabel with clover sweater.png S1e10 Grunkle Stan with a pair of high heels.png S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 waddles eating mabel's sweater.png S1e10 do what girls do.png S1e10 mabel upside down.png S1e10 stan needs glue.png S1e10 mabel to test stan.png S1e10 stan napping.png S1e10 stan accusing mabel.png S1e10 stan fell over.png S1e10 mabel pacing.png S1e10 cheating.png Летоуин s1e12 end creadits.jpg S1e12 waddles in costume.png S1e12 mabel with waddles.png S1e12 trick or treating.png S1e12 pig in stomach.png S1e12 Waddles squealing.png S1e12 Waddles with candy in a bowl.png S1e12 end credits.png S1e12 meme1.png S1e12 meme2.png S1e12 meme3.png S1e12 meme4.png S1e12 meme5.png S1e12 meme6.png S1e12 meme7.png S1e12 meme8.png s1e12 end credits cryptogram.png Босс Мэйбл S1e13 watching tv as a family.png S1e13 Soos tells of tourists.png S1e13 O MY GOOOOOD SO CUTE.png S1e13 waddles holding mabel's calls.png S1e13 Time to prove.png S1e13 Mabel gives Waddles a dollar.png Бездонная яма! S1e14 Pig lands on Stan.png S1e14 Spin the Pig.png S1e14 Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing.png S1e14 Dipper gets mad at the gang.png S1e14 Spin the pig again!.png S1e14 Ready.png S1e14 Mabel holding Waddles.png S1e14 make the pig talk!.png S1e14 Waddles is a genius.png S1e14 Mabel with Dipper's book.png S1e14 Mabel opening with drama.png S1e14 side table closer.png S1e14 Stan woke up.png S1e14 Mabel and Waddles.png На дне S1e15 i wish that was me....png S1e15 its too hot to do anything.png S1e15 Stans stuck.png Ковёр преткновения S1e16 This shirt is delicious.png S1e16 waddles eating scorecard.png S1e16 candy kisses.png S1e16 girls at sleepover.png S1e16 i'm gonna wreck it.png S1e16 so crazy.png S1e16 dipper asks girls to leave.png S1e16 Must be nice being a pig.png S1e16 oh Waddles you scamp.png S1e16 wendy leaves.png S1e16 waddles hungry.png S1e16 waddles glass lick.png S1e16 waddles faces on glass.png S1e16 waddles snacks.png S1e16 waddles leaves.png S1e16 waddles as soos.png S1e16 soos waddles transfer.png S1e16 waddles like a cat.png S1e16 pig brain.png S1e16 waddles on ground.png S1e16 getting the spot Waddles can never reach.gif Парнепокалипсис S1e17 Candy and Waddles.png S1e17 yo what up girl.png S1e17 planning.png S1e17 Dipper happy.png S1e17 dippers really happy.png S1e17_Everyone...even_Waddles...is_a_fan.png Земля до начала свиней S1e18 Mabel and Waddles dancing.png S1e18 Mabel bumping Waddles.png S1e18 Mabel playing with Waddles.png S1e18 Waddles being a pig.png S1e18 Mabel being a pig.png S1e18 Mabel and Waddles acting cool.png S1e18 Mabel and Waddles taking a picture.png S1e18 Waddles eating a book.png S1e18 Walking on the counter.png S1e18 Mabel and Waddles dancing on the counter.png S1e18 Mabel and Waddles side step on the counter.png S1e18 Mabel and Waddles posing.png S1e18 Mabel screaming yes.png S1e18 Mabel on her knees.png S1e18 Waddles licking Mabel's hand.png S1e18 Your my favourite pig in the whole world.png S1e18 Mabel and Waddles cuddling.png S1e18tripping on Mabel and Waddles.png S1e18 Mabel on the floor.png S1e18 stan without glasses.png S1e18being cute and adorable.png S1e18 Heh heh..png S1e18 Bad Waddles.png S1e18 stan getting mad.png S1e18 Kicking out.png S1e18 stan getting mad2.png S1e18 mabel defending waddles.png S1e18 Talk to the back.png S1e18 Mabel leaves an angry Stan.png S1e18 Hey you!.png S1e18 no....png S1e18 BF forever.png S1e18 eats a fly.png S1e18 Matching sweaters!.png S1e18 I got my eye on you.png S1e18 Holding hands.png S1e18 Thats Waddles.png S1e18 Innocent.png S1e18 waddles tethered.png S1e18 stan bribing waddles.png S1e18 Grunkle Stan turn around!!!.png S1e18 Waddles is taken.png S1e18 Tenderly nursing.png S1e18 Feeding time.png S1e18 Protect the pig, Stan!!.png S1e18 Stolen Pig!.png S1e18 Waddles has been stolen.png S1e18 BFFS.png S1e18 a lot of dead miners.png S1e18 A tumble off the bridge.png S1e18 Rest in peace.png S1e18 Cute Waddles.png S1e18 Waddles stare.png S1e18 lets do this.png S1e18 Here we go.png S1e18 Epic face off.png S1e18 Stab you.png S1e18 Beat up Stan.png S1e18 Look out!.png S1e18 run.png S1e18 Bad Dinosaur, bad!.png S1e18 Out of the mine.png S1e18 way out.png S1e18 The dino approaches.png S1e18 BROS BEFORE DINOS!!!.png S1e18 Smash.png S1e18 Shooting out.png S1e18 Above the church.png S1e18 Wet Mabel and Waddles.png S1e18 Everyone's okay.png S1e18 Sticky Mabel and Stan.png S1e18 AAAAAAAH!!!!!.png S1e18 Mabel, Stan and Waddles Sleeping.png S1e18 Check it out!.png S1e18 That thing destroyed my vest!.png S1e18 Pterodactyl bros.png S1e18 Boosh!.png S1e18 Wizard pig.png S1e18 That's my girl.png Пленники разума S1e19 staying in on a rainy day.png S1e19 not playing this right.png S1e19 Stan calls the kids.png Гидеон восстаёт S1e20 Waddels as Gideon.png S1e20 Goodbye.png S1e20 Back to the corner....png S1e20 Waddles....png S1e20 No more Gideon jr..png Мини-эпизоды Советы Мэйбл о свиданиях Short7 jog hog.png Short7 work for it.png Short7 Mabels guide to.png Советы Мэйбл о стикерах Short8 waddles.jpg Short8 waddles stands.jpg Short8 waddles shoots.png Советы Мэйбл о моде Short9 mabel and waddles bf4ever.png Советы Мэйбл об искусстве Short11 Waddles sleeping.png Short11 waddles dipper wendy soos caticature.png Альбом памятных событий: Поход в кино Short16 welcome to mabel's scrapbook.png Short16 mabels moustache.png 2 сезон Жуткое караоке S2e1 you saw nothing.png S2e1 dippers getting obsessed.png S2e1 pacing.png S2e1 lord mystery ham.png S2e1 confetti canon and waddles.png S2e1 screaming.png S2e1 soos.png S2e1 zombie slime.png S2e1 rounding corner mabel.png S2e1 action girl mabel.png S2e1 this was on disney channel.png S2e1 screaming mabel.png S2e1 lying for your own good.png Гольфовая война S2e3 who wants stancakes.png S2e3 pines boys watching tv.png Носочная опера S2e4 waddles sock.png S2e4 mabel and waddles.png S2e4 singing group.png S2e4 wedding crashers.png Подарочный магазинчик ужасов S2e6 stan sees waddles.png S2e6 waddles held.png S2e6 abaconings.png S2e6 mabel dj.png S2e6 dipper messing around.png S2e6 waddles awakens.png S2e6 waddles eats jelly.png S2e6 waddles after.png S2e6 smart waddles appear.png S2e6 Smart Waddles Talks.png s2e6 smart waddles.jpg S2e6 goes oink.png S2e6 gompers chew.png S2e6 waddles and gompers.png S2e6 want to dj.png S2e6 run out door.png S2e6 jetpack.png S2e6 take off.png S2e6 flying.png S2e6 mabel window.png S2e6 photo.png S2e6 dipper wires.png S2e6 potato hands.png S2e6 fat little pig tummy.png S2e6 mabel enters.png S2e6 waddles into device.png S2e6 waddles going to be smarter.png S2e6 power up.png S2e6 mabel plea.png S2e6 flashback 1.png S2E6.Don't Forget to Remember Those Times.png S2e6 flashback 2.png S2e6 flashback 3.png S2e6 waddles realizes.png S2e6 brain zap.png S2e6 short circuit.png S2e6 collapse.png S2e6 barf.png Общество Слепого Глаза S2e7 and now.png Бог любви S2e8 pig.png S2e9 wompers.png S2e9 mazal tov.png S2e9 Wompers has an idea.png S2e9 headscratcher.png S2e9 America's favorite power couple.png s2e9 goat and a pig2.png s2e9 goat and a pig3.png s2e9 goat and a pig4.png s2e9 goat and a pig5.png s2e9 goat and a pig6.png s2e9 goat and a pig9.png s2e9 goat and a pig10.png s2e9 goat and a pig11.png s2e9 goat and a pig12.png s2e9 goat and a pig13.png Не тот, кем кажется S2e11 floating twins.png S2e11 crashing down.png S2e11 waddles.png S2e11 pig secure.png S2e11 caution waddles.png Стэньчжурский кандидат S2e14 swins4pines.jpg S2e14 stan4mayor.jpeg Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 wadles.jpg S2e17 at least I have dipper.jpg Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности S2e19 pig stop.jpg S2e19 waddles attacks.jpg S2e19 the gang is safe.jpg S2e19 main street destroyed.jpg Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз S2e20 happy Waddles.png S2e20 missed you.png S2e20 map full view.png S2e20 campfire.png S2e20 smiles vs frowns.png S2e20 best day.png S2e20 who cares if its end of the world.png S2e20 a chance to beat Bill.png S2e20 Waddles helping too.png S2e20 Waddles holding bar.png S2e20 good pig.png S2e20 Waddles agrees with Mabel.png S2e20 photo on the table.png S2e20 family photo.png S2e20 Waddles and Gompers.png S2e20 door locked.png S2e20 door still closed.png S2e20 the chair remembers.png S2e20 Waddles lying down.png S2e20 adorable Waddles page.png S2e20 waddles page reflection.png S2e20 wedding bouquet.png S2e20 incoming Waddles.png S2e20 Waddles wants in.png S2e20 Waddles sneak attack.png S2e20 Waddles face lick.png S2e20 stay back Waddles.png S2e20 Waddles face lick closeup.png S2e20 Stan is not enjoying this.png S2e20 hat symbolism.png S2e20 no raise.png S2e20 Stan sits back down.png S2e20 still hope yet.png S2e20 Soos and Ford share a look.png S2e20 everyone laughing.png S2e20 arms around shoulders.png S2e20 around the cake.png S2e20 Waddles waves goodbye.png S2e20 bus seat code.png S2e20 Waddles popped the bubble.png S2e20 The end.png Разное Gravity Falls Pines family sketch.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 waddles memes sketches.jpg Waddles.png|Пухля в Postcard Creator. PinesQuest- Picture of Waddles.PNG|Пухля в PinesQuest. Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back Waddles.png|Пухля в Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back. HH Waddles car.png|Пухля в Haunted Hunt. en:Waddles/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи животных Категория:Галереи персонажей 1 сезона Категория:Галереи персонажей мини-эпизодов Категория:Галереи персонажей 2 сезона Категория:Статьи